Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/06
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje, co zaszło między Don Kichotem a jego siostrzenicą, i ochmistrzynią, a przy tym jest to jeden z najważniejszych rozdziałów całej tej historii. Kiedy Sancho Pansa rozmawiał tak z Juaną Kaskajo, żoną swoją, siostrzenica i gospodyni Don Kichota w wielkim były kłopocie; wiedziały one dobrze, że poczciwego szlachcica opanowała znów dziwna jego mania i że ma ochotę po raz trzeci w świat wyskoczyć. Wszelkich używały sposobów, żeby go odwieść od tego zamiaru, ale nadaremnie. Po wielu a wielu przekonywaniach, na które obydwie się siliły, gospodyni z taką odezwała się przemową: — Zaprawdę, mój miły panie, jeżeli mimo wszystkiego myślisz jegomość znów z domu wyruszyć i tłuc się po górach i dołach, jak Marek po piekle, goniąc za jakimiś przygodami, to zdecydowana jestem oskarżyć jegomości przed całym światem, a nawet szukać pomocy u Pana Boga i króla samego. — Nie wiem, moja kochana — odrzekł Don Kichot — co wasani Pan Bóg albo król odpowie, ale wiem to dobrze, że gdybym był na miejscu Jego Królewskiej Mości, to bym nie przyjmował tych wszystkich skarg, jakie do niego co dzień zanoszę, bo to najstraszniejsza męka, moim zdaniem, żeby tyle ludzi słuchać i wszystkim odpowiadać, dlatego wcale bym sobie nie życzył moimi interesami przysparzać królowi kłopotu. — Powiedzże mi, mój jegomość, z łaski swojej — zapyta gospodyni — czy to przy dworze nie ma wcale rycerzów? — I owszem, i owszem są — odparł Don Kichot — i dosyć ich jest; jakżeby ich nie było, toć to największa dworu książęcego ozdoba i największy splendor majestatu monarszego. — I czyżby to jegomości nie lepiej — rzecze gospodyni — zostać takim rycerzem i siedzieć u dworu, niż włóczyć się i biedzić tak srodze? — Słuchaj, moja miła — odpowie Don Kichot — wszyscy rycerze nie mogą być dworakami, ani też wszyscy dworacy nie mogą i nie powinni być rycerzami błędnymi, na świecie muszą być ludzie wszelkiego gatunku, ale chociaż my jesteśmy wszyscy rycerzami, wielka przecież zachodzi różnica między jednymi a drugimi. Dworacy nie oddalając się z domu i krokiem od dworu się nie ruszając, podróżują po całym świecie, rozumie się, na mapie, i ani trudu, ani pieniędzy na to łożyć nie potrzebują. Ale my, prawdziwi rycerze błędni, my nie siedzimy, ale naprawdę przebiegamy całą ziemię, wystawieni na niewygody, czy to w zimna, czy w upały, czy dniem, czy w nocy, pieszo, czy konno. Nie malowanym to rycerzom patrzymy w oczy, potykamy ich uzbrojonych o każdej chwili i porze, w każdym spotkaniu, nie bawiąc się w jakieś tam prawa pojedynkowe, nie bacząc, czy kopia lub miecz nierówne, czy nasz przeciwnik nie ma na sobie uroku, albo czegoś innego, co by mu dało przewagę, nie ustawiając się równo do światła, ani zważając na inne reguły w pojedynkach przestrzegane; ale ty się na tym nie znasz, ja to co innego. Trzeba, ażebyś wasani wiedziała jeszcze, że każdy błędny rycerz, nie lękając się spotkania z dziesięciu olbrzymami, których głowy pod obłoki sięgają, którzy miasto nóg zdają się mieć ogromne wieżyce, a miasto rąk okrętowe maszty, oczy jak koła młyńskie, pałające jak żar w hucie, nie lękając się, mówię, powinien stawić śmiałe czoło i z wesołym obliczem natrzeć, zgnębić, popłatać na sztuki lub rozproszyć, chociażby byli uzbrojeni łuską tych ryb, co ma być twardszą niż diament, i zamiast mieczów mieli bułaty z najlepszej damasceńskiej stali, jaką tylko w życiu widziałem. Powiedziałem ci to, moja duszko — mówił dalej Don Kichot — żebyś poznała, jaka jest różnica między rycerzem a rycerzem i życzyć by należało, żeby wszyscy monarchowie zrozumieli nieco lepiej wartość i ważność rycerzy błędnych, w których historii czytamy, że znalazł się niejeden taki, co nie tylko jedno państwo, ale kilka ich od niechybnego wybawił upadku. — A co też to jegomość mówi — rzekła, potrząsając głową, siostrzenica — toć przecie to wszystko, co opowiadają o rycerzach błędnych, jest tylko sobie na czysto bajką i zmyśleniem i jeśli tych wszystkich książek nie spalić, to przynajmniej by należało dać im jakie znaki, ażeby można poznać je jako szkodliwe i gorszące. — Przez Boga żywego! — wykrzyknął Don Kichot, trzęsąc się ze złości — gdybyś nie była moją krewną, srodze i przykładnie bym cię ukarał za bluźnierstwo, które wyrzec śmiałaś. Jak to! ty nędzne stworzenie, co zaledwie znasz się na kądzieli, tyle masz zuchwałości, że poważasz się uwłaczać błędnym rycerzom. I cóż by na to powiedział wielki Amadis, gdyby cię usłyszał w ten sposób mówiącą? Ale darowałby ci pewnie, bo to był najwspanialszy i najgrzeczniejszy ze wszystkich rycerzy swojego czasu i gorliwy obrońca płci pięknej, lecz mógłby cię usłyszeć inny, który drogo kazałby ci przypłacić twoje nierozważne wyrazy. I niech cię Pan Bóg broni, żebyś mi się kiedy tak nieroztropnie wyrwała, bo oświadczam ci, że nie wszyscy rycerze są tak względni i uprzejmi, chociaż wszyscy jednego używają miana; między rycerzem a rycerzem jest jeszcze różnica. Trzeba ci wiedzieć, moja siostrzenico, że rozmaitego oni są rodzaju i wartości, a my mamy reguły do rozpoznawania ich, jako kamień probierczy, za pomocą którego każdego z nich z łatwością ocenić możemy. Są ludzie maluczcy, co się wszelkimi sposobami nadymają, żeby udawać wielkich rycerzy, a są znów rycerze wielcy, co jakby umyślnie zaćmiewają blask swego rodu; pycha i wytrwałość wynoszą tamtych, a ci gnuśnieją pod niecnym brzemieniem miękkości nałogów. Trzeba się zatem znać dobrze, żeby rozróżnić dwa te rodzaje rycerzy, bo choć z imienia jednacy, czynami wielce się różnią. — Ach! mój Boże — zawołała siostrzenica — doprawdy, wujaszku, wyście tacy uczeni, że w potrzebie moglibyście z ambony prawić, a mimo to tak się łatwo dajecie powodować urojeniom, że wam się zdaje, jakobyście jeszcze młodzi byli, choć już dobrze starzy jesteście. Po co to także nazywać się rycerzem, kiedy wy nie jesteście wcale rycerzem ani Alcantary, ani Calatrava? Prawda, że każdy szlachcic zostać nim może, ale nie taki, co grosza nie ma przy duszy. — Niegłupio mówisz, moja siostrzenico, i miałbym ochotę oświecić cię moją nauką we względzie rodów, ale nie będę nic o tym mówił, żeby nie mieszać rzeczy poważnych z fraszkami! Posłuchajcie tylko obydwie tego, co wam powiem, i niechaj moja nauka nie pójdzie w las. Wszystkie rodowitości w świecie dadzą się sprowadzić do czterech następujących, które wam wymienię: Jedni idą z urodzenia niskiego, a powoli stopniami wznieśli się do najświetniejszej wielkości; inni urodzili się świetnie i blask swojego imienia utrzymali i zachowali po dziś dzień; trzeci znów, z wielkiego pochodząc rodu, nieznacznie zniżyli się do nicości, jak piramidy, co z wielkiej i wysokiej wznosząc się podstawy, zwężają się stopniami, aż w punkt przejdą maleńki; ostatni nareszcie, których liczba największa, zawsze byli maleńcy i takimi zostaną na wieki, jak lud pospolity. Co do pierwszych, mamy przykład w plemieniu ottomańskim, które ród wiodąc od nędznego pasterza, wzniosło swą władzę do najwyższego szczytu wielkości. Mnóstwo książąt, dzierżących kraje swe dziedziczne i utrzymujących w pokoju władzę swą nad nimi, w tym samym zawsze rozmiarze mogą służyć za przykład drugiej kategorii. Co do trzecich, co się kończą jak piramidy, mamy ich bez liku, jak na przykład faraonowie i Ptolemeusze w Egipcie, cezarowie w Rzymie i nieprzeliczone prawie roje władców i książąt medyjskich, asyryjskich, perskich, greckich i barbarzyńskich, po których ledwo imiona pozostały. O ludzie pospolitym nie mam co mówić, on zwiększa tylko liczbę żyjących, żadnego nie biorąc udziału w sławie ludzi wielkich i nie wiedząc nawet, co to jest zasługa. Z tego, co wam powiedziałem, moje robaczki, widzicie jasno, że wielka jest między rodami różnica i że te tylko są znakomite i świetne, w których zawsze przechowywały się bogactwa, wspaniałość i cnoty; powtarzam: bogactwa, wspaniałość i cnoty, bo pan wielki bez cnót występniejszym jest od każdego innego, a bogacz bez wspaniałości gorszy od nędznika. Nie bogactwa to czynią ludzi szczęśliwymi, ale dobre ich użycie. Rycerz biedny nie ma innego środka na zachowanie prawej rycerskości, jak tylko swe cnoty; powinien być grzeczny, uczciwy, uprzejmy, wspaniały i mężny, a nie znać dumy i złości. Takie praktykując cnoty, wspanialszym i szczobrobliwszym on będzie, niż ci, co się z takowych przymiotów nadymają; każdy go wtedy uzna za człowieka świetnego rodu, każdy go szanować i chwalić będzie, bo cnota zawsze nagrodzona być musi. Winienem wam jeszcze powiedzieć, że ludzie mają dwie drogi dla dojścia do bogactw i znamienitości, a tymi są: nauki i oręż. Co do mnie, czuję w sobie więcej skłonności do oręża, widać dlatego, żem się pod Marsem urodził, idąc więc za wpływem sił wyższych, tajemnych i za własnym popędem, pójdę moim torem, choćby wbrew światu całemu; próżne więc tedy wasze mozoły, żeby mnie skłonić do opierania się rozkazom nieba, do sprzeciwiania się losowi i rozumowi, a nade wszystko własnym moim życzeniom i popędom. Wiadomo mi aż nadto dobrze, że powołaniu błędnego rycerza towarzyszą trudy nieskończone, ale wiem równie dobrze, że znaleźć w nim można nieskończenie wiele błogości. Wiem, że cnota wąziuchną wiedzie nas ścieżką, a występku gościniec szeroki i gładki. Wiem jak różne te drogi; występek wśród tysiąca uroków i powabów prowadzi nas do śmierci, a cnota wśród cierni i trudów wiedzie nas do prawdziwego życia, do życia bez końca. Pięknie to wyraża nasz poeta hiszpański: Tylko drożyną pokrytą cierniami Dojdziesz do Raju, człowiecze... Kogo kwiecista swym wdziękiem omami, Ten niech się niebios wyrzecze! — O, najświętsza Matko Boska! — zawoła siostrzenica — a to wujaszek jest także i poetą, wszystko wie, wszystko umie! Głowę daję, że gdyby się tylko uwziął, to by i dom wybudować potrafił. — Moja niebogo — odpowie Don Kichot — przysięgam ci, że gdyby powołanie błędnego rycerza tak mnie do siebie nie zapalało i nie pochłaniało, to nie byłoby nic takiego na świecie, czego bym ja nie potrafił... W tej chwili zapukano do drzwi, odezwał się Sancho Pansa, a gospodyni uciekła zaraz, ażeby go nie widzieć, tak go śmiertelnie nienawidziła. Siostrzenica poszła mu otworzyć, a Don Kichot wybiegł naprzeciw niego z roztwartymi rękoma i ucałowawszy go, zamknęli się obaj w izbie, gdzie mieli rozmowę bynajmniej nieustępującą innym.